The Woes of Sirius Black
by Lady Pendragon
Summary: Part of it based upon a dream. It should probably be at the end of a longer fic, but this is all the interesting parts. Marauders time, Sirius based. Betrayal, love, and action. Read, please?


Lady Pendragon, back for an encore. Not that you wanted to see any more of me...

Part one of this is based on a dream I had that made me cry. But it was characters from my own life. However, i found that I could turn it necely into my own Marauders time fic. Review, please, criticize if you must. But don't flame. I don't bash your stories, so don't rag on mine.

Disclame: Don't own. Wouldn't waste my time writing this if I did.

Enjoy.

* * *

**PART ONE**

Sirius grimaced at the thought of the forth-coming war. In the room with him were only two women as everyone else had vacated to get ready. The two were Anna Lucia Margotta, and Lorianna Arabella Black. No, the latter was in no way related to dear Sirius.

Anna Lucia, always referred to with both names, was decked out in midnight blue robes, classic wizards apparel. Lorianna, normally known as Lori, dressed just as a muggle, no need to be fancy for a battle. Jeans and a black shirt, just to be inconspicuous. The only clue to her witch status would be the 13-inch willow wand in her back right pocket.

Lori and Anna Lucia's eyes both followed Sirius' pacing figure. They stared as if he was the most important, or maybe the only thing in the world. They each vied for his attentions.

"I have a few things to say, I guess," Sirius started. Anna Lucia and Sirius had dated before, a rocky relationship at best. Both popular and well liked, they had much in common. Lori had always had somewhat of a 'crush' on Sirius, never bold enough about these things to tell him. However, most people knew, and he had always speculated the fact. They had always been friends though, and sometimes mistaken for more. The two could never stop laughing when they were together. "First of all," he continues, "I hope we don't die-"

"Welcome to the club," Lori rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. Sirius gave a miffed laugh.

"Second of all, the best of luck if we get separated. Come straight back here. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you." He blanched, choking on his next words. "But most of all, I hope you will always look at me in the same way that you do now, no matter what happens."

Lori, being the closer, flung her arms around his neck. He gave her an awkward hug, only one arm around her.

"I will _always_ look at you the same way, Sirius," Lori said lovingly. He pushed her away quietly and politely.

"Sorry, I don't think you understand." He looked about, mouth open, as if grasping for the right words which were just beyond his reach. "That's not what I meant, just…no, I'm sorry…" he finally said sadly to Lori. The poor girl looked bewildered. She looked up at him, slightly panicky.

Sirius walked over to Anna Lucia, and placed his hand against her cheek. She blinked, eyes staying closed for a second. Taking a deep breath, her eyes opened slowly. Sirius moved towards her till they were barely touching, and took her hand in his. He got down on one knee, and Lori went white. Sirius fished for the ring out of his pocket and looked up at Anna Lucia questioningly. She smiled and nodded. Then Sirius stood up and they kissed as he slid the shining band of gold set with a diamond on her finger. But Lori had flung herself out of the room.

She sprinted out of the room, into the kitchen, sobbing. But that was no good, because she could still see them there. Eyes swimming with tears, she collapsed halfway up the staircase. She turned herself over and leaned against the wall. She sounded like she was drowning, and not getting any air.

Hearing a soft padding behind her, Lori looked behind her tentatively. It was Lily, sympathetically gazing at her. Lily helped Lori up, and opened her arms. Soundlessly Lori fell against her, crying into her shoulder. Her sobs were no longer loud and racking, but Lily's shirt was already soaked through on the shoulder.

Sirius walked out of the living room, hand in hand with Anna. As he looked up the staircase and met Lily's death stare, he paled considerably. When he made a start for the staircase, Anna pulled his hand back and into the other room.

Lori's tears started to slow a little later, and James came down the stairs.

"Hey Lils…oh… Are you guys okay to go?"

"I don't know. Lori, will you be okay here by yourself?" Lori looked appalled at this very thought.

"I'm coming," she said determinedly, teeth set in a snarl.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked her, nervously.

"I'm coming," Lori said determinedly. James shrugged, and they went to meet the rest of the Order in the fenced backyard.

**PART TWO**

"Stupefy!" and just like that, the graveyard battle had begun, with James being knocked off his feet. He quickly recovered while Lori helped him to his feet. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, but there was such fierceness in them that no one questioned her ability to fight. Lily narrowed her eyes at Lucius Malfoy who had shot the curse, and sent an 'Expelliarmus' his way. Malfoy lost his wand and went fishing for it in the dark grass.

Anna and Sirius were literally back-to-back, fingers often touching. Their other hands were violently dueling. Anna was shouting spells at a death eater, who seemed to be ducking out of the way constantly. None of his spells seemed to hit her either, however. Sirius was dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix. With a flick of her wand, Sirius was writhing on the ground in pain. Anna was knelt next to him, a concerned look on her face. Seeing them both occupied, Lori stepped in, facing Bella. Everyone left Lori alone, not doubting that she could take care of Bella and the other death eater with her eyes closed, let alone with the motivation. Everyone knew that you didn't hurt Sirius in front of Lori unless you wanted to have very bad things done to you. With a flick of her willow wand, the hooded figure was jerked up into the air. It then crashed down among the tombstones, and seemed not to move. Not dead, just incapacitated at the moment.

Lori advanced towards Bella, wand brandished in front of her and a harsh stare on her face. Bellatrix laughed and put up a shield with 'Protego.' Lori was shot backwards and landed on her knees. Glaring, she rose to a crouch. Shooting a spell wide to the left, a giant stone angel shattered and spilled onto the unsuspecting Bellatrix. Abandoning named spells, Lori got close to Bellatrix and shot flames at her. The smirk on Lori's face seemed out of place with her red eyes and wind whipped hair. Bellatrix threw her arms in front of her face to take the force of the burns. Her sleeve caught on fire and she was forced to rip it off and stamp it out. Her wand was a foot or two away; she had dropped it when the stone had flown around and on her.

"Lori!" There was a strangled call from Lily, who was currently facing three death eaters single handedly. James was halfway across the graveyard, dueling with Malfoy. Lori took one look at her struggling opponent and ran to help her friend. As she flung spells around, she glanced to Anna Lucia and Sirius. They were up again, and seemed to be doing well. They had found new opponents, seeing the state of their previous ones. But suddenly Lori was concerned. Bella was up, and cackling evilly at Sirius' back. Lori left Lily to fight with the one remaining death eater. Lori growled aloud, and advanced.

Bellatrix's mouth was opened, shouting something. All Lori heard was white noise, static in her ears. She made the decision that had never really been a choice for her. She twirled in between them as Bella finished, and faced Sirius. Lori looked boldly at Sirius before scrunching her eyes together. The green light collided with her back as she waited for the pain that never came.

Sirius' mouth opened in horror as she crumpled to the ground in front of him. He tried to block out the details, but he couldn't help noticing everything about her. The way her hair seemed to cascade around her face, her arms splayed in front of her, and her wand laying loose in her right hand. He made an indistinguishable cry of agony and stalked towards Bellatrix, who laughed. The graveyard went quiet, only the sounds of Sirius and Bellatrix penetrating the silence. Everyone held his or her breath, death eaters and Order members alike. Sirius shoved his wand into his pocked and raised his fist. It collided with the side of Bella's cheek and some of her nose. It splattered blood everywhere. As this happened, everyone seemed to come out of their frozen state and kick into action.

But it wasn't enough. A few of each were dead, including beloved Lori. James was huffing, and Lucius was scarcely better. Alastor Moody, an auror and older order member shot green sparks into the sky before disapparating. Green sparks were the signal for retreat, and no one was hesitant to follow. Anna went to help Lucius up, smirking at Sirius the whole time. They then retreated into the shadows and disapparated. His eyes were wide, and a string of expletives reached his tongue.

Thoroughly upset and angry, Sirius snapped back to headquarters. This was a bad night. The woman he thought he loved had been working for the Death Eaters and had probably betrayed all their secrets to the dark side. The thought that it had all been a lie turned sour on his tongue. And he had also lost the only girl who had ever unwaveringly loved him, one of his best friends. Lori had sacrificed her life for him. He only heard shock in his head when he thought about her back at the graveyard. Had anyone thought to bring her back? His questions were answered when he looked around to see Lily silently crying. She held Lori's hand, who was laid down on the couch. Lily started out of the room, stared at Sirius a second, and then proceeded.

The rest of the room filtered out over the next minute, leaving him noiselessly to his thoughts.


End file.
